I'll Keep You Warm
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: The final story in both While He Was Away and Never Take Friendship Personal series. Sandlish. Chapter 5. It's Done!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - I Love Everything About You That Hurts

He had long ago shut off his phone knowing that just one phone call would convince him to turn around he was making a mistake after all these months she wouldnt want to see him he was the reason she left in the first place was it not?

Just a little longer and he would be there, thanks to Katie he'd even gotten a brief outline of the town knowing exactly where to stop and ask if anyone knew where Sara Sidle lived. What if the town people banded together and formed a gang that wanted to beat him up for what he did. Would Sara really tell strangers what he did? He doubted it but stranger things have happened and he found himself locking his doors as he came closer to the town.

This is ridiculious the towns people would not be after him, they probably barely knew the newcomer something that Sara had soemthing to do with.

As he pulled up to the local diner he proceeded with caution the doubt in back of his mind he kept an eye on the passerby's hands and what they were carrying he could never be to careful. Hearing a jingle as he opened the door to the diner all eyes turned on him as he walked in, he'd forgotten he was the newbie and everyone would stare at him and talk behind his back until the waitress who had a job to perform would very slowly approach him, take his order and go back to say 'oh my god he ordered such and such' he just knew it.

The waitress however walked right up to him as he seated himself into a booth by the front.

"Morning love coffee?" she held a pot of steaming coffee he figured the worst he could get was second degree burns from the coffee and nodded and accepted the menu as she poured the coffee and deposited a few creamers by his coffee and leaving him alone to ponder the menu.

He really wasn't that hungry but it was better to be full then thinking of what he wanted to eat when he was in the middle of discussing the outcome of the rest of his life.

The waitress returned minutes later with a pad and paper; the pen could be stabbed into his heart and the paper could give him the tiniest of paper cuts that could become infected and he would die from blood poisioning. Now he was loosing it.

"The pancakes with a side order of bacon please" she scribbled away taking away his menu

"Won't be long" with a smile she was gone he wondered if she knew Sara but the less questions he asked her the better.

He would casually stroll into the post office that doubled as a convienent store, mentioning he was looking for someone and that rumour had it she'd last been known to live around here and if the clerk knew her. If he struck out there he would just simply have to resort to plan unmentionable and call Katie and somehow trick her out of it.

--

Making her way to the grocery store in the early morning before she was due at work at the local police department she was the secrtary not the ideal job but she still was somewhat in charge of things when the officers were out. Her cell ringing made her stop and grab it off her hip a habit she never broke.

"Sidle"

"Hey Sara how are you?"

"I'm good and you, how's the baby?"

"Kicking up a storm. Look don't be mad but I think Greg is either there or on his way" she stopped in front of the diner unable to comprehend the words that were just spoken.

"Katie how did that happen?"

"I kinda sorta maybe possibly told him where you were"

"How could you?"

"Well we had coffee yesterday and he told me he really does love you and he regrets doing what he did so I let it slip where you were"

"That's exactly what he wanted you to do. Now what am I going to do"

"Be a grown up and talk to him" before she could reply she heard the click signalling Katie had hung up

--

What made him look out the window he would never know but he saw the brown hair a moment before it walked on past the diner and down the street. Greg was just about to go chasing after her when his food arrived.

It was a small town how hard was it to find the newest member that didnt quite fit in?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If you haven't guessed it, the last chapter was from Fall Out Boy and this one is from Anberlin, thought it was only fair it does involve both of them, also the first chapter was Greg with a little Sara thrown in now its, Sara with a little Greg thrown in. I do not own CSI and all that other crap. Do own a sunburn but that's what you get when you put together lawn furniture with a tank top on. Another A/n at the bottom. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 - She's No Saint, But She'll TakeYou To Your Knees

Panic was not the word she would use to describe what she was feeling right now it would be more like

Scared Shitless. She was looking over her shoulder as she scanned the rows for what she needed in the grocery store making this trip in record time where she could safely hide away from home. Maybe she would call into sick saying she was at the grocery store picking up some anti-nauseant , she picked a bottle of Gravol just to be safe. This town talked _a lot. _

"Hey Sara how's it going today?" Deputy Daniels asked her Dammit so much for calling into work today

"Not to bad just trying to get some shopping down before I start work"

"Same here, we'll I won't keep ya but I'll see you in an hour" he walked off leaving her alone again to look over her shoulder to see if Greg had shown up yet.

Daniels had a crush on her. She knew it. Everyone in the town knew it. Daniels just didn't know she knew.

He was cute and funny but she really wasn't looking for anything at the moment. Maybe Greg screwed her up more than she realized because she still loved him whole heartedly and quite possibly if he showed up here she would go willingly into his arms that's why she scared. When she removed herself from the equation it meant she couldn't be hurt again but obviously Greg did not receive that memo. How was she to get it through his head that yes she did love him but they couldn't be together anymore she didn't trust him.

Arriving at work she learned headquarters over a 100 miles away wanted Torrent, Nevada to join in on the new filing system and being the secrtary that was her job so she spent the better part of half an hour just trying to learn how they wanted the new filing system to work.

--

The post office didn't open until ten so instead of strolling around until then he made his way to the police station he could say he was her brother or something believable about thier mother dying or something else he would think of on spot.

"I'll be with you in just a second" he heard the receptionist reply and began looking around at town's upcoming events bulletin board he'd seen something like this in the dinner and through the window of the post office earlier.

"How can I..." Sara's voice trailed off as she saw who it was, Greg turned knowing that voice

"Hello Sara" she felt like she was going to be sick and took off to the bathroom with only having seconds to spare. He followed her noting the bathroom had both signs on it and held her hair as the stomach contents of this morning's breakfast came out. He couldn't help his hand that stroked her back as her vomitting subdued and helped her over to the sink to help her clean up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked spitting out the water in her mouth tasting nothing but the raunchy left over taste of toast.

"I came to say a lot of things but the main one is I'm sorry"

"I don't believe you" she threw the paper towel out in the garbage can, her feet somehow rooted to the spot beside Greg her arms brushing his chest staring into the mirror at both of them.

"I figured you wouldn't but I knew I had to take a chance and say it face to face. You can say you never want to see me again but I know that deep down you want me here just as I want to be here" She looked at him through the mirror

"You hurt me do you have any idea what something like that feels like?"

"But didn't I come back to you in the end?" he hoped he wouldn't have to bring up Becky but here he was and he figured that's what she was talking about.

"Only because you liked the sex, not once were you ever in it for the feelings"

"That's a complete lie, I fell in love with you in the midst of it all but I was too deep in my plans to just say what the hell and give in completely you have to understand that, it was never about you. It was about Grissom and how he risked both of your jobs just to be with you"

"You did the exact same thing, are you forgetting Grissom caught us together?"

"He never would have done anything then he would have had to explain why he was over there returning your necklace in the first place" he stated something they both knew as the truth. She looked down, not wanting his stare to bore into her heart knowing she was melting.

"Can I please just touch you, you have no idea how much I've wanted to hug you, kiss you, _fuck you_, since you've been gone" his hands moved to her shoulders and her gaze shot up staring into his as his hands kneaded the area.

"Tell me how much" she whispered and she couldn't stop him as he moved her hair out of the way to kiss her neck. He took a step forward and she could feel his hardness pressing against her buttocks and for a split second she actually believed him.

"I was always hard from just thinking about you and the way you would touch me, the way your tongue would taste against mine, even the way you tasted down there" his hand reached around to the front of her and cupped her through the material of her pants. Her sharp intake of breathe made him harder knowing he still had that effect on her "and being inside you was unlike anything I've ever felt, did you like it when I kissed you and fucked you?" he bit her neck as his hands now travelled to her shirt clad breasts, she let out a moan as he squeezed them and her hand went around to his head to encourage him.

"I need to be inside of you" he whispered and she felt her knees go weak as his hands slid down her torso and into her panties, she let out another moan when his fingers slipped over her moist heat and another when his fingers actually slipped inside her.

"Greg please" she muttered she wasn't sure if she was asking for more or wanting him to stop.

A/N: So what should happen next? Should they continue what they were doing, or make him stop, it's all up to you and I won't post the result chapter until I get at least 5 telling me what to do. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If you haven't noticed the first bolded is from a Fall Out Boy song – **_**Dance Dance **_**and the other from Anberlin – **_**The Runaways. **_**Kinda like a he/she said sort of deal going on here, I never thought the ending would be so hard to write. One more chapter after this, got an idea.**

* * *

**I Only Want Sympathy In The Form Of You Crawling Into Bed With Me**

"Tell me what you want me to do" his whispered  
"Greg we –" her voice shut off as he unzipped her pants, pulling them down, her hands went to the sink for support there was no way her legs would hold her up now. Kissing the spot where her shirt and pants met he pulled them down her legs the cold air hitting her as she realized her underwear had followed suit, standing back up she moved into him and knew she was lost.

She wanted it just as much as him. The question was now was he going to follow through or was this some sort of sick joke his little retarded plan cooked up. Hearing his zipper and pants follow suit she trembled and bit her lip. How many times had she dreamed of him coming and just fucking her?

Every night.

That was one secret she wasn't going to tell. She was dying to kiss him but he only kissed her neck keeping her facing forward which fueled her arousal triple fold.

"Are you ready?" he asked before biting her ear

"I just want you to fuck me" she bit her lip when he slid in to keep from moaning too loud and he bit her neck, it had been far to long since they'd been apart.

"Sara are you here?" was shouted from inside the police station, her eyes going wide, Greg continued to slide in and out of her not caring that one of her bosses was about to catch them.

"I'm not feeling that well, I'm in the bathroom" how she managed to get that out normal she would never know but she muffled a moan as Greg quickened his pace

"Alright I'll be at my desk"

"Could you" she had to stop for the fear of moaning during her request "pick me up a" Greg had once again changed the pace and she was on the verge of cumming. "bottle of Gravol first?"

"Yea sure no problem" she heard the jingling of keys as he walked closer to door, and Greg finally getting the hint stopped but it was only to bend her further over the sink.

"Daytime or Regular?"

"DayTIME" she prayed he didn't notice her change of voice

"Alright be back in a few" Greg started up again, her breathing coming in short gasps, there was no stopping this orgasm.

"Cum Sara, cum for me" he thrusted harder and she felt herself go over the edge before white lights clouded her vision and felt her mouth opening letting out a large moan/scream she wasn't sure. It wasn't long before Greg himself came biting her shoulder as he did so. She stood back up, him still inside her knowing they would have to hurry before Daniels got back, the store was only two blocks away.

"You need to go" she whispered and wondered how she'd get the sweaty smell of the bathroom out in mere minutes. He pulled up his pants buttoning them up leaving her to do her own. She took the can of air freshener and sprayed it throughout the room, if anyone asked it smelled like vomit .

"Don't keep me waiting" he told her near the door and walked out without another glance.

What the hell did she just do?

**Come Closer Now I Know Your Desire Is To Be Desired**

How Daniels and Greg missed each other it was a pure coincidence, Daniels walked in not a minute later after Greg handing her the item she requested.

"Thank you"

"You do look a little flushed and sweaty, come here" he placed his hand on her forehead, would he smell the essence of Greg or even worse sex?

"You do feel a little warm, I'm gonna give you the rest of the day off and if you don't feel well tomorrow call in, I'm sure we can handle this place without you" he smiled so sincere that she almost felt like telling him the truth.

"I think it's only a twenty-four bug" she lied

"Just in case call me tomorrow, you know where to find me" she had a feeling the weight she felt in her stomach wouldn't leave until Greg was safely on his way back to Vegas without her.

"Thank you" she left walking slow enough to convince him she really was sick when all she felt like doing was running for dear life.

She walked out into the sunshine and was almost blinded by the light but heard her name being called and feared it was the only person who knew her past.

"You seem shocked to see me" she took in the sight of him leaning against the hood of his car arms crossed and she couldn't see his eyes from the shades that hid them.

"I hoped you had gotten what you came here for"

"What I want is you plain and simple" she was afraid of that

"Not here" she pleaded she was not about to have another heart to heart with him outside in front of the place she worked when she was supposed to be sick. "My place is a five minute drive from here"

Greg nodded opening the passenger side door for her, and sent up a silent prayer up to the heavens that everything would turn out the way it should.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Can you believe it I updated! I also have the next and final chapter to this story more than half done too. If I get it done tonight I'll post it tonight. Hope your all pleased with the ending I chose because I've spent months deciding whether or not to let them get back together and still didn't know until I started writing and it just came. Enjoy! Still don't own any of this except Daniels and Torrent, Nevada. I still enjoy hearing from you guys don't forget that!

--

**It's All A Game Of This Or That Now Versus Then**

"Seriously I don't think there is anything you can say to me that I haven't heard already, there's _I love you so much it hurts _then there was the _The truth is I can't stand you, never could for the last year or so and I'm being dead serious this time_. So really Greg I've heard it all"  
"How about the truth this time something that I haven't broached upon"

"Oh I think you have just not to the full extent, you love me but you can't stand me I get it"

"No you don't Sara"

"What more could there possibly be that I haven't heard?"

He made his way to her, who at the moment sat on the corner of her couch, taking her hands in his he spoke.

"Look I know I hurt you, and yes there was a time where I meant to hurt you and you leaving showed me how wrong it was to go and do that to someone; how hurt you were when it was all said and done. If I could take it back I honestly would you have to believe me" he tried searching her eyes for something, anything that would give him the go ahead.

"About earlier I don't apologize for doing what I did but I do, it should have never have been like that we should have talked first but I just couldn't wait to touch you, to kiss you, to see you come when I'm inside of you" he caressed her cheek and so far she hadn't moved which in his opinion was a good thing.

"I gave up everything I had for you just so you could dump me months later saying all you wanted was Vengence? It's not something you do to the person you supposedly love" she stood up moving away from him to hide the fact she knew the tears would soon start.

"I know that now I was just - no there is no excuse what I've done to you and all I'm asking is in your heart to forgive me which I know I don't deserve but dammit Sara I love you so much and it would be a waste not to be together" he pleaded, the moment only now realizing that he could very well be going home alone.

"I don't know" was all she could managed, he said everything she had ever wanted him to say and was really thinking about taking him back but some part of her couldn't.

She needed time.

She respected that for the better part of six months he'd left her alone never once calling her after she had and not until now making their friend let it slip from her mouth. But why? Why now after all this time what's so important now that couldn't have waited longer or sooner?

"Could you leave please?" her shoulders sunk in defeat she needed to be alone away from him

He was starting to panic "Leave as in what?"

"For a few hours just go do something I need time to think and I can't do that with you here" she looked ready to cry and in Greg's mind he'd never seen her like this so he nodded

"I think I'll go have a chat with Daniels was it? I don't like him looking at you the way he does" he walked over to her door

"Are you jealous?"

"Of what a cop who probably can't get your blood boiling the way that I can? No" _YES_ because this Daniels guy got to experience the new Sara one she hid from everyone for too long now.

"Leave him alone"

"Nope not until he understand that he has no chance with you"

"What makes you so sure that you have a chance with me?" he grinned and touched her cheek before walking out the door leaving her question unanswered.

**I'm Not Sure You Understand What This Means To Me, What You Do To Me**

There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to forgive Greg make up with him and spend the majority of their lives together but why was this little piece of dignity trying to make itself known?

She couldn't get past all the lies he told her just so he could feel better about himself.

She couldn't string him along either he deserved to know an answer but which one should she give him?

The one where she was better off without him – _which even thinking it was a complete and utter lie _

Or the one where she wanted him for the rest of their lives – _but she would always be waiting for him to say I've change my mind I really can't stand you after all. _

It didn't make sense and that's what had her throwing a pillow across the room and screaming in frustration.

She had half a mind to write a pros and cons list just to decide but thought better of it as she laid down on the couch a pillow over her eyes to shield away the sun.

On one hand Greg made her feel things she'd never felt before, she felt appreciated, wanted,loved, everything that a person should feel but on the other hand...

There was no other hand she wanted him full heartedly but he would have to prove to her that he deserved her, to prove that he really wanted to start over.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Hopelessly Hopeful, That You're Just Hopeless Enough**

Greg sat out in front of the police office for how long he didn't know but he couldn't bring himself to go in and confront the innocent bystander in all of this. The guy who had a crush on Sara didn't deserve to be hurt either but he was selfish and wanted Sara for himself damn the consequences.

He hit the steering wheel in frustration this was not going according to plan.

But how did he really think she was supposed to react?

Welcome him with open arms?

No.

Slinking down in his seat when the man in question came out strutting over to his car unaware he was being watched walked casually smiling at the passing walkers on the street, waving to those who waved. This guy was the fucking poster child of the ideal American citizen. He probably called his mother everyday too.

It was all a piece of bullshit if you asked him, he'd bet there was something buried deep down in Daniels past that he never wanted anyone to find out.

Sitting back up after he saw the car exit, he glanced at the clock noting he'd been sitting for over an hour and a half. That should be enough time for Sara to decide that yes she did want to be with him.

**It's Your Fault Your Like A Rare Disease**

It was when she turned off the water from her shower did she hear the knocking, never expecting Greg to show up she neglected a few things and need to get back in pristine grooming rituals. Answering the door in a towel she was shocked to see Daniels at her door.

"You look a little better" she did her famous one sided smile in hoped that it looked like she was still sick and her face paled when she saw Greg pulling in as well.

"Do you want to come in?"

"No I only stopped by to bring you Lou's famous chicken soup from the diner"

"That's very sweet of you" she took the soup from him causing her towel to dip a little and Daniels eyes followed the towel.

Greg stayed back watching the interaction between the two while his fists clamped at his side he remembered to breathe and kept repeating the few words that were supposed to reassure him.

_She loves you. _

His jaw clenched when he saw Daniels feel her forehead and it took all his might to stay rooted to the spot. He better leave now or he was about to be arrested for assaulting an officer.

Where's this jealously coming from? Never once in his life had he been this jealous of a guy over his woman. Never.

What had Sara done to him?

"I'll call tomorrow with an update" she promised Daniels

"Sleep get lots of sleep that's what worked for me"

"I plan on it. Thanks again for the soup" she hoped he got the hint.

"It was no problem feel better" with that he turned on heel and walked down the short driveway and out of sight.

Greg came up as she was about to close the door

"You always answer your door like that?" he looked her up and down, she blushed actually blushed as he looked her over.

"Only when someone catches me coming out of the shower" she smiled when she felt confident her cheeks had cooled.

"I love the look on you it's really wet but drop the towel" she would never remember how the soup ended up on her coffee table but her hands were free as she let the towel drop standing before him hands on her hips her eyes challenging him to come and get her. He took a step forward she took one back.

"Not so fast"

"Sara" his voice husky, he was not in a playing mood

"We're going to take this slow, not like last time"

"Mmmhmm now get over here" his eyes had never moved from her body

"You have to earn my trust and respect back" she stepped back as he took another one towards her

"Absolutely" he licked his lips concentrating on what he wanted to do to her "Come here" he commanded she remained rooted to the spot.

"And I swear to god if this is just another one of your plots; your forgetting I do know how to get away with the perfect murder"

"Wouldn't dream of it. Come here"

"I don't think so" she turned picking up her towel and he was against her in an instant his arm around her waist and other cupping her chin from behind. She felt the erection press up against her behind.

"It can't be just about sex either. I want a real normal relationship" his licking her ear as he spoke sent shivers down her spine

"We aren't programmed for normal" both his hands slipped lower so one was at her breasts and the other slowly making it's way down to her feminine core. She moaned when he pinched her nipple and a finger slid inside of her.

"God Sara do you have any idea how wet you are?" she reached around behind her to stroke him through his pants

"Almost as hard as you are" she whispered, he had her turned and pinned against the couch in one second flat.

"God I've missed you" he said against her lips and began to show her just how much he missed her.

--

Dusk was approaching as Sara made her way out of her bedroom in Greg's shirt to the forgotten chicken noodle soup on the coffee table.

"Sara?" Greg followed her out in just his boxers and she took a moment to admire him from the window in the kitchen before she spoke up.

"Yes?" he didn't speak as he simply hugged her.

When he awoke and found her missing he feared she had left again just like the time in Vegas with only a note _I just wanted you to love me_ and he really didn't think he could go through that all over again. He hugged her in relief that she was still here and willing to give them a second chance and that was more than he could ever ask for.

They sat on her couch eating the soup and grilled cheese before heading back to the bedroom but Greg felt like he needed to ask something that he just couldn't put off any longer.

"Come back to Vegas" Greg said randomly and Sara paused her movements of her spoon looking up at him.

"Greg it's-"

"If you won't do it for me, at least do it for Katie she's almost ready to give birth and I know it would mean the world to her if you were there" she looked down at her soup as she nodded.

Greg bit his lip to keep from smiling.

_Sara was coming home._

A/N: Weird place to leave it I know but I need some catching up to do on Nick/Katie's part to tie in with this. But next story will have all four in it. Hows that for fast updating?


End file.
